What if its a girl?
by s.j. snodgrass
Summary: A boy? Master, you seem so sure your child will be a boy. Alucard mused, pacing. Of course it will be. Do you see the heir to Hellsing as a girl?


A/N: I have never done a story featuring Arthur, so if I screw up, I guess I'm going to hell. I do not own Hellsing. If I did, well, I'd be going to hell anyway.

It was a night like many winter nights. Cold, crisp, and unfavorable. Luckily, all the residents of the Hellsing manor were lucky enough to find themselves indoors on this cold night. One man in particular sat in his study, book in hand facing a blazing fireplace. His hair was light, but with a few streaks of grey. The eyes that were cast down on the worn copy of _The Hounds of Baskerville_ were a clear blue, shining with bravery and a deep intelligence.

He shifted his position in order to light a cigar, breathing the smoke in deeply. Such a brave man was he that he did not so much as recognize the sudden chill of the room or unusual flicker of the fireplace.

"Welcome back, Master." A cold, deep voice seemed to detach itself from the shadows and hover about the man's head. He did not respond to them.

"Was your trip to India an enjoyable one? I would imagine so, seeing as you brought home with you a wife." The same voice came again. This time, though, it had a body to come from. Out of the shadows stepped a tall, pale man dressed all in black with a deep red tie around his neck.

Still the man refused to acknowledge the presence of the other man.

"Master Arthur, do you think the other knights are going to like this? A man of such impeccable pedigree as yourself marrying a woman who's skin does not reflect the way the other English do?" The man from the shadows was prodding the man, trying to get a response. His manner was akin to that of a seven year old attempting to get its parents' attention.

He was successful this time, though, and Sir Arthur Hellsing decided to give his vampire, Alucard, his attention. He slowly shut his book and looked straight into the fire. "You forget your place, vampire. It is not a servant's job to reprimand the master."

"Reprimand? Of course not, Master. I was simply stating the fact that I doubt the other knights will be very pleased." Alucard replied, a secret grin splitting his face.

"Quite Frankly, Alucard, I don't give a damn about the other knights. My wife is none of their concern." Arthur replied, at last turning to face the vampire.

"No, no you wouldn't. I apologize if I overstepped any of my bounds. After all, Master, should I not be congratulating you on receive the holy sacrament of matrimony." Alucard gave his master a mock bow. "I do have to ask, though. Have you thought about children yet?"

Arthur did not reply at first. He seemed to be thinking. "Not as of yet, Alucard. I do not plan on discussing a son until I can assure his safe deliverance into this world." At this he gave Alucard a long, hard look.

"A son? Master, you sound so assured that you should have a son. What if you are to have a daughter?" Alucard asked, giving his master the same hard stare he had just received.

"A daughter? I don't think so. The Hellsings have always produced boys to be the heirs of the organization." Arthur chuckled a bit. "A daughter, really…"

"You never know, Master. You don't have the gift of foresight, last time I checked. You may have a daughter yet. Can you imagine, a daughter as the only heir, and what color will her skin be, I wonder?" Alucard paced the room in mock thought. He seemed determined to give his master grief this evening.

"Alucard! What are you trying to do?" Arthur replied, almost angrily.

"Absolutely nothing. I'm only curious about your children. So, in the belief you will surely have a son, what will you name him?" Alucard asked, sitting in the chair beside Arthur. "Arthur? Abraham, maybe?" He chuckled.

"I don't really know. Perhaps he will have my name. A good, strong name for a Hellsing." Arthur said thoughtfully.

"What about Richard?" Alucard suggested, and was answered with a snort of distaste. "And, Master, what if it is a girl?"

"I thought we were beyond this?" Arthur eyed Alucard, suspicious.

"Just a harmless question. Would she not need a good strong name? Maybe Elizabeth?" Alucard chuckled.

"What about Elizabeta or Mina?" Arthur answered quickly, gazing sharply at Alucard, who was immediately silenced.

"That was a little rude, Master…" Alucard said quietly, turning his gaze onto the fire.

As if to make up for his words, Arthur said, "I would not name her after one of your….past affairs. She would be your master, not your lover." He seemed to be thinking about something, deep inside as he stared at Alucard. It seemed a new thought had entered his mind, and he looked just a little more darkly at his servant.

"A name for a master….a strong name, that would command respect fro her superiors. After all, she will be shunned and underestimated. For both her sex and possible skin color." Alucard was still staring thoughtfully into the fiery grate. "She would need to lack nothing…"

Arthur was silent for a moment, then he stood and stretched. "I'm off to bed. Good night, servant." He place his book on a nearby table. "Goodnight, Master." Alucard began to fade out of sight, but before he could, he heard Arthur mutter, "Lacking nothing…Integral. Integral Hellsing."

With a smile, Alucard vanished from sight into the shadows.


End file.
